There currently exist small sensors that can be worn by a user to monitor an activity or two similar types of user activity. As an example, the FitLinxx® ActiPed+ (available from FitLinxx, Shelton, Conn., USA) is a small device that can be clipped to a shoe and used to monitor walking and running activities by the user. When a user walks or runs, an on-board accelerometer outputs data that is stored on the device for subsequent transmission to a computer system. The computer system can analyze the data to determine activity type, and calculate various activity parameters (e.g., duration of activity, total steps, distance traveled, and calories burned). Results of the data analysis may be presented on the computer's display, so that a user may review details of his or her activity. The results may be stored, so that the user can maintain a record of exercise regimens and track progress toward exercise goals or track recovery from an illness or injury.